


Mute the mic

by racie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe — starfighter, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racie/pseuds/racie
Summary: A starfighter au written for SASO2017





	Mute the mic

Yahaba's lip curls in disgust as he realises what Kyoutani is doing in the fighter seat. 

"How about waiting until _after_ we land?" Yahaba snaps into the mic.

The grunts keep coming through the system, like Kyoutani didn't even hear him.

"Hey, turn off your damn—" Yahaba begins.

"It's better," Kyoutani says, panting through his words. "In the ship."

Yahaba's fingers tighten around the controls. Just Yahaba's luck to have a pervert who gets off on violence for a fighter.

"Mute your mic if you're going to jerk off," he says, but without the venom he intended.

Kyoutani grunts, but this time it seems to mean "yes" because the line falls silent. Yahaba makes a derisive noise before muting his own.

It's oddly silent without Kyoutani's breathing in his ear for the short trip back to the station. He doesn't wait for Kyoutani to extract himself from the ship before making his own way through the collection of people who have gathered to interrogate them about their last manuever.

Kyoutani had told him to leave the other ship, and Yahaba is pretty sure that's the only reason he hadn't. He doesn't take orders from his fighter — not ones like that, anyway.

He manages to fend off most of the questions with half answers and acknowledgement that it might have been a stupid move, and he escapes after telling them that in the moment it had seemed like there was no other option. And he'd saved the other ship, so it doesn't matter that he was reckless.

Back in his room, he starts shaking, the adrenaline high wearing off and leaving him cold.

He's gripping the edge of the sink, willing his hands to stay still when he hears the door open, and Kyoutani enter. He comes and stands in the entrance of the tiny bathroom that ajoins their room, his hands on his hips like he wishes their uniforms had pockets.

He doesn't speak for a few seconds, but Yahaba can see him watching him in the mirror, and can see his eyes break away from Yahaba when he does speak. 

"Why'd you help them?" he asks. He was probably told to ask by one of his superiors in the name of bonding or something.

As Kyoutani breathes, his chest moves more than Yahaba thinks it should. It heaves. And it reminds Yahaba of the sound of him panting across the comms as he stroked himself.

Bonding is probably sensible, when it comes down to it, so he sighs and let's his head hang for a moment. "Because you told me not to," he admits. "It pissed me off, and we could do it, so..." He shrugs, then adds as he considers it, "I'm pretty much an asshole."

Kyoutani laughs in a rumble. He's moved closer, and is watching Yahaba in the mirror. "I picked up on that."

Yahaba snorts. "At least I don't get hot from danger."

Kyoutani scowls, but moves closer, so his chest is pressed against Yahaba's back. He can feel the movement of Kyoutani's breathing now, big, steady breaths. "Wasn't the danger."

Yahaba rolls his eyes, but relaxes minutely into Kyoutani's touch. "The destruction, then." He wouldn't have thought that a guy like Kyoutani would care about semantics.

"You're stupid," Kyoutani says. Yahaba goes to snap back a retort, but then Kyoutani's weight is pressing against him, and his teeth are on his neck, and the words won't come. "And hot," Kyoutani continues, killing any possibility of Yahaba finding words. "Let me fuck you." Kyoutani rolls his hips, and presses his half hard dick against Yahaba's ass.

Yahaba struggles between snarling at Kyoutani to fuck off, and turning to smash their mouths together in a hard, rough kiss that leaves both of them bruised.

He doesn't do either. Because Kyoutani ruts against him again, and starts to pull down the zipper on his uniform, and that makes up his mind. He's already done one stupid thing today because of Kyoutani, what's one more.


End file.
